The Psych Project
by fille avec le foulard
Summary: Swindled out of her apartment Bella lives with the Cullens for her freshman. She is happy despite the geeky cute son, Edward, the odd family behavior, and the more strange little sister, Alice. Will she ever find out the secrets this family has to hide.


Chapter 1

Bella Swan looked at the passing cars in front of her and swore to herself that never again would she rent a place to live off Craigslist again. Her over filled duffle bags were heavy, and the straps were digging into the palm of her hand. Frustrated and unable to hold them any longer she drobbed them on the cement sidewalk. She didn't have anywhere to carry them, so what was the use of exerting all her energy in the uncomfortably hot weather? Bella shot daggers of disbelief as she stared at sign that said "Paco's Tacos. The best in town." She read the email on her phone again, but the situation didn't change. This was the address she had planned to be at, though she had not planned for the apartment she rented to be a small taco chain, no matter how much she loved Mexican food. And she defiantly did not love it enough to live in the small one story restaurant that supposedly had three bedrooms fit for college students to reside in.

She dialed her mother's number and sighed.

"Hi, Mom."

"Oh I'm happy you are in Boston. Everyone here misses you already over here in Forks. I bet the apartment is charming. Do you like your roommates? Are they nice?"

Bella coughed slightly and looked at Paco's Tacos, wishing she had chosen to live on campus.

"Well the apartment… about that…it defiantly is quirky, with an unexpected charm to it."

"Charm? Oh it's small isn't it? Well don't worry I'm sure its no worse than those dorm rooms on campus, right?"

"Well…"

Bella cleared her throat again and took a seat on one of her plump duffle bags. A bus squealed behind her, it's tires running through a suspicious looking puddle of water that just barely missed Bella's feet as it passed by.

"What was that?" her mother asked, "Oh no, you're room isn't on the street level is it? That's not safe, Bells. It will be much easier for a felon to break in. There better be locks on the windows or else I will never be able to sleep peacefully at night. I'll ask your uncle about this. I'm sure there is something that can be done to make it safer."

"Well, Mom, you don't have to worry about any windows around here." Bella's eyes began to tear up. This was a nightmare. She had been in Boston, more specifically the Bromley Heath Projects, for less than two hours, and already her hopes for a fantastic college life were beginning to smell a lot more like week old tacos than she would have ever hoped for.

"The problem," she continued, "is that I don't exactly have a room."

Her mother was silent on the other end of the phone. "What do you mean you 'don't exactly have a room?' Is this about money? I send the deposits just as requested by the landlord. I don't understand. How could he give away your room?" The panic arising in her mother's voice was not doing anything to sooth Bella's already frazzled nerves.

"That's not it. I'm at the right address; even the taxi driver assured me I was at the right place. But my supposed apartment building is actually a taco restaurant."

"Tacos?" She screeched. Bella's mom instantly begun praying. "Dear Lord Jesus…"

Bella looked around having no idea what her next move should be. "Mom, what am I going to do? Where am I going to live? Under a classroom desk?"

She didn't want to freak her mother out any more, but the distress in her voice was unmistakable. She was by herself in a city she had no clue how to navigate, and was sitting on her luggage. She felt like she looked like a good target for a mugger or rapist to pick on. Why had she chosen this place out of all the other perfectly normal, cramped places that all the other college students in town had been wise enough to chosen? All around her were moving trucks with students cramped together in the front, probably without air conditioning. Bella wished she was one of those students heading towards a shitty apartment, that was at least a proper apartment.

"I don't have anywhere to go. And all that money you already gave to that guy. This was not supposed to be like this. It was supposed to save you money and not smell like Tacos." Leaving home for the first time, getting scammed into paying for a non-existent apartment, and finding oneself homeless in Boston was proving to be just as terrible as it sounded.

"Bella, don't worry bout the money right now. This is not your fault. How could you have known? Even I thought that ad looked legitimate too. You sit for a few moments while I make some calls to figure this all out. You will be fine. I'll have you moving into a good place in no time at all. Don't move."

Bella passed the next forty minutes listening to the music on her phone, and deleting spam from her e-mail account, then finally deciding to update her Facebook status.

Bella Swan: _Not fond of Beantown (as tourists call this city) right now, I have just discovered I hate all things relating to Mexican food now._

The pavement radiated heat, and so far this sauna city was not making a good impression. A little self-pity was allowed in a time like this. All Bella had wanted was a normal college experience, and the chance to enjoy school without worrying that her friends would think it was ridiculous that she actually liked learning. She didn't need to go to the most expensive college in the country, or to the top-rated, I'd-murder-someone-to-get-in sort of schools. She just wanted to be away from the feeling that she had to hide who she really was. It would be nice to finally be comfortable admitting that she was crazy about literature that she thought curling up with a paperback book was soothing, and that she wanted nothing more than to be immersed in lively classroom debates. So, wanting a place to live while she started her college career didn't seem like an unreasonable expectation.

Emmanuel College wouldn't let a progressively more and more anxious small town girl gend for herself on the dangerous Boston streets? Right? She could always spend the night in a hotel, obviously she would rather find a more permanent, and less costly solution, but at least she had a back up plan. Surely there were students at Emmanuel who changed their minds last minute freeing up a room that would soon be Bella's.

Bella's phone vibrated once before she picked it up. "Mom?"

"That damn college couldn't have been less helpful. There apparently is an awful housing crunch, and even Emmanuel is putting students up in nearby hotels. Although, I did have another idea. Remember Esme Cullen?"

"Your roommate from college? The big deal lawyer? I thought you guys weren't friends."

"We aren't really. I haven't talked to her in years, but I remember reading in the alumni magazine that she lives in Cambridge. Apparently she's teaching at Harvard now. Luckily I was able to reach her at her office."

"That's great? Does she know of an apartment?" Bella's hopes were lifted slightly.

"No, but she insisted that you come and stay wither her until you can find a better place to live. Her son Edward is on his way to pick you up. I gave her the address. She says you are not in a good part of town. Luckily it's not dark. Anyway, Edward will be driving a silver Volvo. He should be there soon."

"Okay. Edward. Dangerous city. Silver Volvo. If I get into the wrong car and then am murdered and dumped in a back alley, I want you to know I love you, and don't go on my computer in my room."

"Bella, this is not the time to joke about safety. Edward goes to MIT. Some sort of physics major. Or math. Or whatever. I can't believe it, but with Esme's genes I guess it makes sense. I bet he's a genius and only speaks in haikus and mathematical equations."

"Wow. He sounds cooler than Taylor Lautner. Your description of him makes me all hot and bothered. I hope you asked if he was single."

"I'm not head of eHarmony or over here, Bella. I just want to rest knowing that you are safe and out of harms way."

"I know, Mom. I will find another dating service elsewhere." Bella stood up and smoothed the front of ther dress. She faced the street, relieved to stand knowing there was someone on their way to get her. She didn't like looking like a misplaced toy in the city.

"When was the last time you spoke to Esme?" Bell asked, shifting her phone to her other hand.

"Oh, it's been years. We have only spoken a here and there since graduation. The friends you make in college will last you a lifetime, even if you go periods without talking. Just you wait and see."

A car slowed and pulled to a stop, double-parking in front of Bella. "Mom, I gotta go. I think this Edward fellow has arrived."

"Are you sure it's him?"

Bella looked into the car as the window lowered.

"I'm not sure," she said into the phone, "I see a crazy eyed man with lollipops in one hand and a bloody knife in the other. Oh and he's waving me over. This must be my ride to safety."

"Bella, stop it! You have no idea how I feel knowing that my only baby is stranded in a big city away from home. I wish I was there with you. Make sure it is Edward. Ask to see his license."

"Okay, I promise to do it if I make it to the house. I love you, Mom, but I need to go now."

"I love you, sweetie. Please be safe. If not for your own sake, then at least for mine. And don't forget to thank Esme for me.

Bella hung up and looked hopefully at the guy rounding the car and approaching her. "Edward?"

"I'm guessing by the suitcase that you must be Isabella."

Bella nodded.

"Good, because I would hate to go through all this effort to kidnap the wrong girl." He smiled and reached out to shake her hand.

He was tall, well past six feet, with penny colored hair that hung over his eyes. It was obvious from his pale skin that he didn't see much of the sun. He had probably been locked in a library reading the dictionary. The well worn tee-shirt that were tucked into his dark wash jeans read _Leonard Euler Is My Homeboy. _Obviously he was not a run with the mainstream kind of guy, but she had been lucky enough to have him drop whatever he was holed up doing to come get her. Besides, Bella had her fair share of geeky moments. She usually did not announce them with witty tee-shirts—that was just asking for an ass kicking—but she her moments nonetheless.

"thank you so much for picking me up. I really had no idea what I was going to do. I hope I'm not putting you too much out of your way?" Bella helped Edward lifter her bags into the trunk of the Volvo, then slid into the front seat. The September sun had heated the car, and Bella fanned her face trying to be rid herself of the bead of sweat forming at her temple.

"Don't worry about it. Sorry it's so hot. The AC in here is broken, and everyone is too lazy to get it fixed. It's not a long drive though." Edward turned the key to start the car, and a blast of sputtering noises had Bella fearing a longer stay on this now hated street. "Don't worry. It always does this when I try to start it too soon after turning it off. Just a little more gas…there we go!"

Bella looked at herself in the mirror She looked haggard and sweaty. And not sweaty in a way that was a nice sexy shimmer like on swimsuit models. She wiped at her eyes trying to get rid of the eyeliner that started to smear before tugging at her bangs that were curling in the humidity, despite the use of the anti frizz hairspray she had used earlier. She contemplated spritzing a bit of perfume since she wanted to make a good first impression at the Cullen household, but she didn't want to smell like perfume and sweat. That was just gross.

Edward quickly spun the wheel to the left, just avoiding a speeding car that cut him off. "Welcome to Boston, known primarily for its vehicular aggression.

"I'm already in love. Between getting ripped off, now broke without permanent housing, and about to start college, I'm really off to a good start here, huh?" Bella smiled weakly, leaned her head against the window frame, and took in the breeze.

"It could be worse. You could be living at home like I do. And you will love Boston. Any major city has its drawbacks, but Boston is a great place to go to school. So once you get everything straightened out, you will be fine. You're starting at Emmanuel?"

"Yeah. It's not exactly MIT, though," she said with a teasing smile. "I'm sure _Literature 101_ can't compete with, what? _Adoration of Differential Equations?"_

Edward laughed. "Close. That was last year. This year it's _Obsessive Devotion to Fourier Analysis Theory and Applications. _And my personal favorite, _Quantum Physics II: Romantic Entanglements of Energy and Matter." _

Bella turned her head to Matt. "You're a double major? Physics _and_ Math? Jesus…"

I know. Nerdy." He shrugged.

"No, I'm impressed. I'm just surprised your brains fit in your head."

"I was fitted with a specially designed compression filter that allows excessive information to lie dormant until I need to access it. It's only the Beta version, so excuse any kinks that may appear. I really can't be held responsible."

"Tanks for the warning." Bella nodded seriously. "I don't know what I'll major in. Maybe psychology? Or English? Not sure. So where are we now?"

"We're in Cambridge. And that, he started, as they turned a corner and went over a bridge, "is the Charles River. This is Memorial Drive, and Harvard Square is right there. We can cut through if you want to see." Bella nodded eagerly. "There's a T stop right here, and it's only a few minutes' walk from my parents' house."

For the first time since the plane had landed, Bella felt excited to be here. The river was gorgeous and dotted with people canoeing and kayaking, their bright vests smattering the water with color. They drove past archways and iron gates, crowded sidewalks, cobbled pathways between buildings and plenty of shops and restaurants. She liked the busy atmosphere here.

"How far is Emmanuel? Maybe I could find an apartment around here?"

"Not far on the T. Emmanuel is in by the Fenway which is in Boston, not Cambridge, so you'd get off at the Hynes. Its's right near Berklee College of Music."

"Nice. So if I get hit by an impulse to belt out some Gaga, I'll be able to find some backup singers without any trouble?" Bella frowned at Edwards blank look. "Lady Gaga? Atrocious headpieces? Shoulder pads like no ones business? Took the music world by storm? Skintight outfits with feathers and leather and buckles, oh my? Nothing?"

"You lost me," he said. "Well, here we are." Edward pulled the car into the driveway of a large white house with grey trim and shutters and a large wraparound porch. The side street was lusciously green with trees and flowing gardens, each gorgeous old house nestled behind a fence or an evergreen hedge. It was hard to believe that they were just off a main road so close to the bustle of Harvard Square. It didn't take an MIT student to see that this was an extremely wealthy neighborhood.

"My mother should be home by now. I know she wanted to be here when you arrived. And my father and Alice are probably on their way home. He had a meeting at her school."

"Your sister?" Bella guessed.

Edward got out of the car. "Yup. She just turned thirteen. Hope you like take-out for dinner. Nobody here has cooked a real meal in years."

"As long as it's not tacos, I'll be thrilled."

Edward opened the trunk and then stopped. "Bella? I should probably…" His voice trailed off.

"Yeah?" She looked at Edward. "What is it? Is something wrong? I'm mortified. We're having tacos aren't we?" He shook his head. "Oh. I knew it. Your parents are totally annoyed that I'm getting pushed on them, right? Nobody wants some stranger staying in their house."

"No. Not at all. It's just that Alice is…" He seemed to struggle to figure out how to say what he wanted. "Well, she's an interesting kid."

"I like interesting," Bella said, pulling a suitcase from the trunk. "I like interesting a lot."

**Not the story and characters aren't really mine. This is being done for a psych project… replacing the names and counting how many times I mess up and tracking my improvement… didn't want all this typing to go to waste so here ya go!**


End file.
